


Bloom

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: 'Scott’s standing in the kitchen, holding a carton of milk and three eggs. He’s watching Stiles knead a mound of dough, the sun hitting the side of his face softly. It makes him look like he’s almost glowing and Scott doesn’t know what it is, but he can’t stop smiling at him.“You made sure to get an apartment with a bunch of counter space, to make me stand here and hold ingredients for you?” Stiles smirks, quickly looks over at Scott before tossing his dough into a plastic bin.'-Or the one where Scott is hopelessly in love with Stiles and doesn't know what to do.





	Bloom

“Scott.” A deep sigh and a shuffle of feet and Stiles is standing in his doorway, sweats hanging low on his hips and his shirt conveniently missing. He’s staring at Scott like he’s going to snap his neck, or kiss him, or both. Scott doesn’t know anymore, doesn’t know what they’re doing or how Stiles feels about him at any given time. He knows one thing though,

He is absolutely in love with Stiles and it’s tearing their friendship apart.

Not because Stiles knows, of course not, Scott’s cute not dumb. It’s because the only way Scott knows how to keep himself under control is when he and Stiles are at least 12 feet away from each other. Which is so so **so** hard when all they’ve ever known is the touch of each other’s skin.

“Stiles?” He’s trying to look anywhere but Stiles’ lips, tries to think about anything but the way Stiles would taste on his tongue.

“My dads coming over tomorrow night, he wants to know if you want him to bring you anything from home.” Stiles looks around the room, as if he could decide for him, and he probably could if Scott let him.

“Nope, tell him I said thanks though.” Scott looks at his phone, trying to indicate that their conversation is over even though he wants nothing more than for Stiles to climb on his bed and watch The Great British Baking Show with him. Stiles doesn’t leave though, instead he comes further into the room to plunk down on Scott’s beanbag. It’s everything that he’s wanted for the past 3 months, it’s everything he’s been avoiding. “What’s up?” He tries his best to sound slightly annoyed, but he hears the same twinge of joy that Stiles reacts to.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” He raises an eyebrow, mindlessly messing around with the strings on his sweatpants. Scott blinks, biting the tip of his tongue as he tries to find something to say that won’t sound completely idiotic. “I am absolutely in love with you.” Isn’t something he’s ready to put on the table, he wants his best friend to stay his best friend for just a little bit longer.

“Nothing, just ti-.”

“Cut the crap.” Stiles snaps, pushing himself off the bean bag and standing directly in front of Scott. “We don’t hang anymore, we don’t talk anymore, I don’t even know what kind of deodorant you use anymore. Did I do something? I miss you, Scotty and I don’t know what to do to fix it anymore. I’ve left you alone, I’ve tried to smother you with attention, I’ve made mashed potatoes nearly every day for a week, I even stopped eating your garlic bread. I thought it was just classes but now we’re on break and you still don’t even want to look at me. What is up with you?” Scott can tell he’s struggling to keep the accusation in his voice and he’s really never felt heartbreak until right now, as he watches Stiles try to fix a problem he didn’t create.

“I...I don’t really know what to say.” It’s the most insensitive thing that’s ever come out of his mouth and the crumbling defeat on Stiles’ pretty face claws a hole into the pit of his stomach. It shouldn’t be like this, they should not be like this and it’s all Scott’s fault and its spiraling so out of control he doesn’t know what to do. Stiles stutters a few times before he speaks, his face pulled tight like he might snap at any moment.

“Okay. Well,” He looks so lost Scott has to grip the bed frame to stop himself from getting up and pulling Stiles into his arms. “I’m going out.” He turns on his heel and storms out the room, throwing things around before finally slamming the apartment door as he leaves Scott to punch at his pillows. Scott’s been through his fair share of breakups so he knows when things are really over and done with, but he just can’t believe 18 years of friendship was just ended with the slam of a door.

_Scott’s standing in the kitchen, holding a carton of milk and three eggs. He’s watching Stiles knead a mound of dough, the sun hitting the side of his face softly. It makes him look like he’s almost glowing and Scott doesn’t know what it is, but he can’t stop smiling at him._

_“You made sure to get an apartment with a bunch of counter space, to make me stand here and hold ingredients for you?” Stiles smirks, quickly looks over at Scott before tossing his dough into a plastic bin._

_“I like the company. Keeps me from getting too into my head and over kneading your damn garlic bread.” He puts the plastic bin into the oven and rocks back on his heels, grabbing the eggs from Scott’s hand and cracking them into a bowl. Scott watches every movement, the way his muscles pop out every time he whisks the eggs and slightly turns the bowl, the way his tongue keeps threatening to hang completely out of his mouth, how pretty he looks in the waning sunlight. Scott’s never wanted to kiss anyone so bad._

They haven’t spoken in four months.

Scott feels hollow, like a piece of his life was just stolen from him. Stiles hardly ever looks at him now, discreetly steals glances when they pass each other in the kitchen. Scott can no longer count how many nights he’s spent standing near Stiles’ door to make sure he’s alright, he still refills his medication and puts it in his daily carrier and Stiles still leaves him a plate of food neatly wrapped up in the microwave every night but besides that they don’t even greet each other.

It’s hard on Scott, he floats around, exhaustion making his lids heavy and heartbreak making his stomach full. When Stiles leaves for the day, Scott sits in their living room and cries. Burying his face into Stiles’ favorite pillow and staying there for hours, running through things he’s going to say to him if he ever gets the courage. He never does though and the first time they speak in four months, it’s Stiles who initiates it.

“Our lease ends in February, I won’t be signing it again. I’m going to move, so if you want to you know, start looking for new roommates you can.” Scott swallows over his heart and nods, hurrying to his room so he can have a proper breakdown alone.

Leaving. Stiles was leaving.

Scott didn’t know if it was spit or his heart that he kept choking on but he didn’t dare make a sound as he cried every ounce of water in his body onto his pillow. By no means is he shocked by Stiles leaving, in fact he’s surprised it took him this long to get to the breaking point. So he doesn’t understand why he’s so hurt he can't even remember why this is happening in the first place. He’s dry heaving as quietly as he can when he hears footsteps outside his room, the barely there sound of Stiles putting his ear to the door.

_“Stiles, don’t you think the fruit will bleed into the dough and sink?” Scott asks in his most posh voice, stealing a raspberry from Stiles’ hand and popping it in his mouth before any attempts to regain it could be made. Stiles attempts to look upset but the tiny smirk on the corner of his mouth betrays him._

_“You watch one season of the Great British Baking Show and think you’re fucking Paul Hollywood.” His dirt brown eyes meet Scott’s identical ones and for a lingering moment, Scott thinks they’re the prettiest things in the world._

_“Actually, I’m Mary Berry. You would be Paul.” Stiles snickers, looks at Scott before bursting out into laughter._

Scott thinks his chest is gonna cave in.

They go to Beacon Hills together for Christmas, Scott with his heart in a blender and Stiles with half of his belongings in the back seat.

The first thirty minutes were easy, Scott watched the trees blur into each other while Stiles hummed along to every song on the radio.

An hour and a half later and Stiles had the radio off. He was obviously gearing up to say something, turning word by word over in his head until Scott thought his head would explode.

“Do you want to play something?” Scott expected anything but that and in his stunned silence, he dropped his phone twice trying to connect to the bluetooth. It’s the only thing they say to each other for the next two hours and it makes Scott feel stupid, he keeps waiting for Stiles to yell at him or say something else but Stiles keeps looking ahead.

 

Under normal circumstances, Stiles would’ve dropped Scott off and they would’ve spent an hour or so with their parents before they got ready to go meet up with their friends at Derek’s house for drinks. This time around Scott’s tunneled under his mother’s blankets, his head in her lap like he’s 7 years old all over again. He’s spent the entire night telling her about the past few months, nearly breaking down in tears every time he mentions Stiles leaving. She’s quiet afterwards, her soothing fingers massaging Scott’s scalp as she’s thinking.

“Baby, you have to tell him.” Scott laughs, rolling his eyes because he expected nothing less.

“It’s not enough that I’m in love with someone untouchable, now you want me to embarrass myself.” She flicks his ear and he laughs harder, sitting up to face her. She looks a lot less surprised than he was expecting, in fact she looked entirely unsurprised and a little smug.

“If you really think that having feelings for Stiles is going to change how he feels about you in anyway, you don’t know the Stiles that I know. He probably thinks he’s losing his best friend because of something that he did and you’re willing to lose your best friend because of something you can’t control. It’s not fair to either of you.” He’s not laughing anymore, if he’s honest his heart feels like a ton of bricks. He can’t seem to remember what he was afraid of, Stiles laughing in his face? Stiles rejecting him? Worst case scenario is Stiles would act like it never happened after having a quick laugh at Scott’s expense.

He stands up and sits back down three times before he makes it to the doorway.

“I don’t know where he is. I don’t want him to ignore my text.” He’s making his way back to the bed when Melissa puts up a hand.

“He’s home.” Scott doesn’t ask how she knows, just grabs his jacket off the railing and runs out the door. About a block or two down, he realizes he could’ve taken the car and been there already so he starts running.

If he stops to think he knows he’ll turn around and if he turns around, he loses Stiles. It was easy for him to pretend he wasn’t there, but Scott knows he won’t survive not having him there at all. He doesn’t want to think about how empty the house would be, how quiet everything would become. There’d be no waking up to cheering in the kitchen or a painfully awful rendition of a Bruno Mars song that Stiles doesn’t know the lyrics to. It’d be empty, he’d be empty. And he’s not willing to risk that over something as stupid as pride.

He’s gotten three blocks down when he sees a figure jogging towards him, shoulders hunched in the most familiar way.

“Stiles?” The figure stops and Scott almost breaks into a full sprint, digging his nail into his hand to stop himself.

“This is like a shitty rom com.” Stiles calls out, still standing in the same spot.

“If you would’ve stayed home, it would’ve been a cliche shitty rom com.” Stiles smiles and steps closer, he looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks and Scott hates himself a little more for not checking on him.

“My dad told me...that you wanted to talk?” Scott rocks back on his heels finally realizing his mother set him up and he can’t go back even if he wanted to, he doesn’t know what Stiles knows.

“Yep.” They stand there in silence for a couple seconds before Stiles leans in and kisses him.

Which isn’t how it was supposed to go.

Not that he’s complaining, Stiles’ hand holding his face in place and his soft lips gliding across his like they’re the only thing he has ever known.

He was ready for the rejection, for the “let's just be friends” speech. He was not ready to be kissed before he even got his feelings out.

When Stiles pulls away he’s grinning like he won a prize, his hand still on Scott’s face. He smells like the cologne Scott got him for his birthday with a hint of oatmeal and Scott still can’t find his words. He’s pretty sure the only reason his mouth isn’t hanging is because Stiles’ hand has made is way to his jaw.

“Say something.” Stiles whispers, leaning in until his breath is fanning across Scott’s bottom lip. How the hell is he supposed to form a sentence, let alone a coherent thought when everything he’s ever wanted is right here caressing his face.

“I love you.” Is what he finally stutters out. A smile that’s never been aimed at Scott dances on Stiles’ lips.

“I know.”

“No, I mean I’m in love with you. I have been for months.” Or maybe he’s always been in love with Stiles, maybe this is nothing new and Scott just finally accepted it this year.

“So you fall in love with me and decide isolating me and putting me through hell is better than telling me?” Stiles wraps a hand around Scott’s waist and pulls him closer, “When you could’ve just had me if you wanted me.”

“How was I supposed to know it’d go this well?” Stiles laughs loudly, pulling Scott in for the most intimate hug they’d ever shared.

“I’ve been in love with you since I was eight years old and you told me that I was stuck with you after we got into an argument over yugioh cards. I’ve been yours for 14 years, Scott.” Before this all started, Scott was preparing to chew his mom a new one for setting him up. Now as he leans in to kiss Stiles again with every butterfly in his stomach taking flight, he considers buying her a new car.

 

They leave two days after New Years, with all of Stiles’ stuff still in the back. Scott hasn’t kept his hands to himself the entire week, even now as he drives his hand is gripping Stiles’ thigh. They’ve been so overwhelmingly touchy that Scott’s mom banished them to eat Christmas dinner in the living room, which resulted in two abandoned plates on the table and two hungry boys the next morning.

“You’re beautiful.” Stiles says softly, pulling Scott’s hand up to his mouth and planting a kiss to his knuckles before intertwining their fingers. “It feels so good to say that outloud. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Each one emphasized with a kiss to his hand and Scott can’t help but laugh at him. His heart is beating irregularly, looking at their hands together makes his chest hurt so sweetly he thinks he might have a heart attack if he doesn’t get his lips on Stiles right now.

“You’re a driving hazard .” He mutters while recklessly pulling over at a rest stop, nearly hitting a tree in his haste.

“You okay? Need to p-.” Scott shuts him up by smashing his mouth against his, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him over into his space. Stiles assaults his senses, his sweet scent almost drives Scott up the wall and his little whimpers sound better than any song Scott’s ever heard.

“I am absolutely in love with you.” He says against Stiles lips.

“I know.”


End file.
